


I Don’t Get It

by abiotic_butterfly



Series: Amino Fanfictions [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bisexuality, Coming Out, Love Confessions, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 01:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16075790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abiotic_butterfly/pseuds/abiotic_butterfly
Summary: This is a simple fic where Dean finds out Jack likes boys.





	I Don’t Get It

He didn’t get it.  
Not at all.  
Dean had told him it would go okay.  
That whoever Jack liked would be lucky to gain the affection of him.  
Didn’t seem like he was right.  
The conversation still played in his head, “Dean I have a question and I think you’ll probably be the best one to answer it.”  
“I think I might be in what you call it love.”  
Dean blanched, “what?”  
“Well when I look at them I get this weird feeling in my stomach and my heart beats faster. From all the television I’ve watched that’s how love works.”  
Dean sighed, “Jack you can’t trust everything from tv...but I do think you like them. So what do you need help with.”  
Jack frowned for a second, “I want to ask them out. That’s what you do right?”  
Dean nodded, “I guess...not really how I do it.” He caught himself, “but for you it’s perfect though.”  
Jack nodded, assured with himself. 

“Hey Jack...what’s wrong?” Dean’s mouth was pulled into a thin line and his eyebrows were furrowed.  
“It didn’t work…I don’t know why…” Dean shrugged, “it happens, you’ll get ‘em next time.”  
Jack looked dejected, his heart ached and his stomach turned instead of fluttered like it used to.  
“What does gay mean?”  
Dean raised an eyebrow at that. “Why would you need to know that…? Wait, did she say she was gay?”  
Jack’s face screwed up and he shook his head. “What girl?”


End file.
